Paradise City
Paradise City (also known as Degrassi Goes Hollywood on The N), is the four-part episode film special, starring the characters Paige Michalchuk, Manny Santos, Ellie Nash and Marco Del Rossi from Degrassi: The Next Generation. Main Plot Manny Santos wants to be an actress. She is currently studying theatre at Smithdale University. She goes to a show where Kevin Smith and Jason Mewes are the hosts. Mewes gives her an audition, but she blows it. Eventually, she regains her confidence and goes to Hollywood with Peter Stone, his girlfriend Mia Jones, Sav Bhandari, Danny Van Zandt and her ex- boyfriend Jay Hogart. Meanwhile, Paige Michalchuk is telling everyone that she is a stylist, but she's really working as an assistant for an actress named Haley Montel. Haley is snobby and mean to Paige. Paige gets Haley an audition with Jason Mewes. After Haley's audition she asks Paige to get an item that she left at the audition. Paige goes back and auditions for the part of Trixie. Paige is then offered the part. Paige and Manny are both known for getting into fights at Degrassi with each other, and they are bitter rivals. There is some major drama here since Manny wanted the role and Paige wound up getting it. Marco Del Rossi and Ellie Nash come to visit her in the mansion that she got by being the lead in the movie. Paige then becomes obnoxious, spoiled, and rude because of her fame. She slaps Marco in the face and he leaves her house and heads back to Canada. She gets kicked out of the movie. She then goes to a movie premiere and falls on the red carpet, then Manny helps her. Later in the movie Paige becomes Jason Mewes' assistant, except he is much nicer to her than Haley was. Manny ends up getting the role. Jay loves Manny and would do anything for her just to make her happy. They rekindle their relationship and kiss. Sub Plot Ellie Nash is facing her own troubles. Her dad has come back from Afghanistan, but has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) and Ellie is trying to avoid seeing him. She runs into Craig Manning in Hollywood. Craig is now a year sober. He asks Ellie to come stay at his place and plays a song he wrote for her titled "Rescue You." They spend the day at the beach together and her feelings for Craig resurface. However, later, she finds out that Craig has a girlfriend, which depresses her, and she goes back to Paige's mansion. The next day, Craig shows up at Paige's party at the mansion and tries to talk to her. He tells her that he thought he had a perfect life there in Hollywood, until she showed up. Misunderstanding, she walks away without letting Craig finish what he was trying to say. She then dives into the ocean even though she can't swim. Craig and Marco find her and rescue her and they return to Craig's apartment. His girlfriend isn't there, and it's not clear whether they might have broken up or not. After a talk with Craig, she decides to go home and see her father. Craig goes with her to the airport. They say good bye and leave, but they both turn back and run to each other. They kiss passionately, and Ellie says "We'll always have LA, right?" and Craig responds "Someday, maybe." After a few more hugs and kisses, they say goodbye and Ellie heads home. At the end, Ellie visits her dad and begins to cry and hugs him; Marco stays at the hospital with Ellie, who he is very proud of. Marco gets a call on his cell phone from Paige, but he decides to ignore the call. Trivia= Trivia *This is the second episode to take place during Spring Break. The first was Bust a Move and the next two were Boom Boom Pow and Degrassi: Las Vegas. *At one point in the movie, Haley mentions Shenae Grimes, who portrayed Darcy Edwards on Degrassi. Haley mentioned Shenae's new show 90210. *This is Ellie, Paige, and Craig's last appearance. *This episode marks Kevin Smith's, and Jason Mewes's last appearances on Degrassi. *First ever Degrassi movie in the TNG series, second movie in the Degrassi franchise. *Liberty, Mr. Simpson, Riley,Connor, K.C., Clare, Johnny, Bruce and Jane were all absent in this movie. *This movie had five celebrity Guest Stars, Perez Hilton, Vivica A. Fox, Kelly Carlson, Pete Wentz, and Cassadee Pope. *This is the second time Paige broke her leg. *This episode marks the start of Manny and Jay's third relationship. *This episode marks the end of Marco and Paige's friendship. *This episode marks Manny's last plot. *Stacey Farber (Ellie) was nominated for a Gemini award for her performance in this episode. *This episode marks Mia's last appearance as a main character. |-| Gallery= Gallery Mick3.png 3558.png 1241818224.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n09.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n10.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n12.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n13.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n14.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n15.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n16.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n17.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n20.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n22.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n28.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n29.jpg 5414_113489449118_54557829118_2113296_457959_n.jpg 5414_113492549118_54557829118_2113322_4305756_n.jpg 5414_113489469118_54557829118_2113299_3811947_a.jpg ellie-2.jpg albumart.jpg 170945.80447342.jpg 170721.68072889.jpg 170829.26736015.jpg 170846.43008554.jpg 170959.31338324.jpg DegrassiGoesHollywoodMovieStill2.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-8.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-7.jpg lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-05.jpg lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-08.jpg lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-10.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-1.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-2.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-3.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-4.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-5.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-9.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-10.jpg lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-14.jpg lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-15.jpg lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-23.jpg 5467547.png Degrassi Goes Hollywood 0617.jpg marco-3.jpg Craig and Yvette (2).jpg Craig and Yvette DGH.jpg HaIlEy M.jpg Truffles_peeing_on_Paige.jpg Somehow_you_saw_someone_worth_saving.jpg Did you really look my way (2).jpg DGH.jpg Dgh+2.jpg dgh+3.jpg dgh+4.jpg dgh+5.jpg dgh+6.jpg dgh+7.jpg dgh+8.jpg dgh+10.jpg dgh+11.jpg dgh+12.jpg dgh+13.jpg dgh+14.jpg crmkx.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood.jpg |-| Promos= Promos *The N Movie Trailer |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona Also Starring *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi Supporting Cast *Paul Amos as Mick *Hayley Andoff as Gwyneth *Mary Ashton as Hailey Montel *Nick Baillie as Photographer *Rhoslynne Bugay as Stylist *Kelly Carlson as herself *Julia Chantrey as Casting assistant *Tenika Davis as Yvette *Romina D'Ugo as Nina *Vivica A. Fox as herself *Yani Gellman as "The Shores" boy *Perez Hilton as himself *Kevin Jubinville as The Shep *Daniel Levesque as Colonel Nash *Dan Levy as Robbie *Danijel Mandic as Soldier *Jamie Mayo as Soldier's wife *Jason Mewes as himself *Chris Morgan as Juicy *Janna Polzin as Casting agent *Cassadee Pope as herself *James Preston Rogers as Roadhouse announcer *Tim Rozon as himself *Michael Seater as Michael Raye *Kevin Smith as himself *Pete Wentz as himself Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= Quotes *Sav: "Hey guys look what I found in the bushes, a phone! Ha." *Sav: "I can't wait any longer, I've gotta go!" *Holly J.: "What are we celebrating, that you guys stop making out long enough to go skating?" to Emma and Kelly *Manny: "Why do you guys do everything he says?" Peter: "'Cause he's awesome" Sav: "And he scares us." |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *Life Is A Show (The Studz feat. Manny Santos) *Come On And Go (Scout) (when Ellie tries to drown herself) *Crash My Party (The Studz feat. Manny Santos) *Rescue You (Craig Manning) *For The Nights I Can't Remember (Hedley) (When Craig kisses Ellie goodbye) *My Fair Weather Friend (The Blue Seeds) (Heard when Paige gets into a limo after talking to Marco about Ellie) *One Saturday Night Away (Cassie Steele and Michael Seater) |-| Links= Link Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Degrassi Movie Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Season Finale